Modular design of products attempts to combine the manufacturing advantages provided by standardization with the ability to customize the product. In modular design, the components of the product are manufactured separately and modular interfaces are used to assemble the components in various configurations, resulting in the desired product. For example, the modular design techniques employed in modular furniture allow the furniture to be sold and shipped in a compact, unassembled form and then assembled by the end-user. The ability to distribute the modular furniture in a more compact form reduces the distribution costs of the modular furniture. Additionally, the modularization of modular furniture allows a variety of component parts to be assembled into numerous design configurations.
While there are obvious benefits to the modular design of products, there also exist several disadvantages. A first disadvantage is the loss of structural strength that results from the use of the modular interface to connect the components together. In the case of modular furniture, it is known that the bracket used to connect the structural elements of the furniture introduces a weakness into the design. A second disadvantage is that many modular products are considered to be difficult to assemble and may require the end-user to read extensive directions, which is undesirable. A third disadvantage of modular products, and specifically modular furniture, is that modular furniture is equated with an inferior product. It is evident from the outward appearance of most modular furniture that the furniture is fabricated of components connected by interface modules, which is commonly considered inferior to custom crafted furniture.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved modular product that utilizes an interface module, such as a bracket, having an increased strength at the interface point. There also exists a need in the art for a modular product that reduces the difficulty in assembling the product. Additionally, there is a need in the art for a modular product having an improved perceived quality.